minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
War of the Divided
Description In the world of Minecraft, a war has divided Montu island into two teams: the north and the south. And those teams go into battle after a conflicting argument between the king of the north and the king of the south. Characters Characters based on users :If you are listed here and you are not satisfied with your name, feel free to change it! Again, if you do want to be listed in the chart below, ask any one of the names here! Other characters (Fire Warriors) North *King Fredrick *Neil *Matt (Gemstone Warriors) South *King Spencer *Trevor *Chang Prologue It was a cold night filled with rain. A woman was dashing through the woods with her sword, escaping the man on horseback, who was aiming at her with a bow and arrow. The woman was bleeding from her left eye and one of her arms were bent in an unnatural direction. She looked back, smirked at the man, and quickly leaped into another direction, confusing the male warrior and making him fall off his horse. The man was on lying on the dirt for some time, but then he discovered something. An emerald was sitting on the ground, the sunlight giving it an additional shine. The man was about to grab it, but then an arrow shot straight through his hand, and his blood bled out like a waterfall. Another man jumped down from a nearby tree, walking over to the emerald and swiping it, looking down at the first man. "This is war," he said quietly, before leaving with the gemstone in his possession. Chapter 1: "The Stranger" (2 weeks later) Dan dashed through the jungle with his trusty golden sword. He slashed through many vines, making it to a swamp. He jumped into the long stream and began swimming. Dan had been a warrior for about six years now, but now he was in his toughest fight yet. As he swam through the stream, a man ran to him with an iron axe. The man was wearing an iron chest-plate and iron leggings. He threw a sword in Dan's direction. Luckily, it missed Dan, and he was able to make it to his house, but unfortunately, with the man tailing him to their house. He panted as he saw his roommate, 1963, (She never told anyone her real name) sitting on the floor reading a book. Looking up and realizing someone was chasing after Dan with an axe, she chanted a spell off of the book and the man screamed, erupting into flames and turning into ash. "THE WAR HAS GONE TOO FAR!" Dan yelled. "THAT GUY TRIED TO CHUCK A SWORD AT ME!" 1963 chuckled and shook her head. A noise came from upstairs. It was a clanking noise. Then silence. At the top of the stairs, clad fully in diamond armor, was Chris, another roommate. Dan stood, there, mulling over what happened. "The border discussions are getting worse. The Souths aren't keeping to their side, and they've been more aggressive since they recovered that gem." "Yeah, ever since David and 1963 failed that mission, it's been getting worse," said Chris. "We lost a good man that night..." 1963 nodded. "They sent Chang after us. I tried to save David, but he fell for one of their traps. I tried to save him, but I wasn't allowed to bring my spell book on the journey. My current state of function didn't help." She gestured towards her broken arm and damaged eye. Chris gave her an OK look "It's okay. I just wish Fred would have sent me instead of David. I would have whupped Chang's ass," Suddenly, there was a loud clanging noise in the basement. The three walked down to the basement, slowly opening their basement door. The clanging was coming from a man using their anvil. He looked at them and got angry. "What are you doing in my house?" the man asked. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN OUR HOUSE?!" Chris yelled, shattering the artifact he was working on (For people who say that's impossible, he was using glass). "Calm down, Chris." 1963 sighed, and turned to the man with a friendly smile on her face., "This is our house. We have been living here for about a year now. I'm afraid there is a misunderstanding between us. Can you explain?“ No one noticed her good hand gripping her sword under her tunic behind her back... As the man got closer, it was very obvious that he knew he shouldn't be here, but still wanted the place. He slowly got closer, and he reached into his tunic, and slowly pulled out an enchanted iron sword that glowed eerily hues of purple... "What the h—" Dan didn't get to finish his sentence. 1963 was already on top of him. Diamond met enchanted iron. Every time the man swung 1963 parried. The man could see he was getting no where, so he ran upstairs. He then sprinted across the clearing there group house was located at. He triggered the minefields Dan had rigged and exploded into smithereens. Flakes of ash landed on the trio. Chris carefully made his way through the minefield, and found something Dan couldn't make out. Chris then yelled this "Well, all I found were 3 diamonds and an emerald. Also, his sword and a diary. Hmm...." "F*CK!" 1963 coughed as smoke and ashes got into her nose. Her genre (assassin, mage, healer) type isn't supposed to take much damage, but apparently the fates were especially cruel to her these few days. It's a shame she can't exactly heal herself as a healer. Her only advantage was faster healing than other people. "Is everyone okay?" Chris then gave the diary entry to Dan. This is what it read: Day 178: Today I went into that strange house I found yesterday. I told King Spencer I would loot it and I did. I just hit jackpot. 1 set of enchanted iron armor and a diamond dagger. I also found three blocks of sand, which were random,but a drop I desperately needed. I found an anvil in the corner. Now I can craft the Bracelet of Anadonia, something I need to overthrow King Spencer. Oh, I just heard a loud clanging noise upstairs. I better hurry... "Interesting," Dan said. Chapter 2: "The Bracelet" The chilly night winds surrounded the friends as they sat outside, reading the diary. "It seems like our location has been discovered. On the other hand, it also seems like we have the materials to create the Bracelet of Anadonia. Wait...." 1963 flipped to a page on her book. "Guys, I might've found some info here..." "What is it?" Dan asked. "It's the crafting recipe for the bracelet. Wait, do we have a ruby?" 1963 replied. "He didn't drop any," Chris commented. "Ah. The explosion probably destroyed it." 1963 was a bit frustrated. Her arm has started bleeding again. '' ''But as always, she stayed cool and collected. "I also might need some new bandages...." she muttered under her breath. "Now, how do you get a ruby?" Dan asked her. "You need nine redstone blocks." A strange humming noise began to play. "What was that?" Chris looked fearful. The inside of their house glowed a red light. They crept into their house, and found their anvil to be glowing a strange red light. Inside, was a ruby, but instead of being red, it was frequently changing colors, so many times that the trio had to look away. Dan then slowly approached it with the materials and he got out his diamond hammer and started banging away. *** After the main crafting process had been done, Dan tried to put it in the mold, but it just shattered in his face. It detonated like a loud frag bomb, sending shards everywhere. There was smoke, again. This time 1963 just had it. She went in to investigate what was wrong. "Dan, the Ruby you put in was still too hot. What color was it when you put it in?" "Orange," "It should have been a dark crimson red." "How much red-stone do we have?" "Three blocks..." "It seems like it's time to do some mining." "So ultimately, the ruby we had is useless anyways." 1963 sighed. Both of them leapt onto their horses, which were fully plated in iron armor. To hurry the trip up, they fed them swiftness I potions. "You know, it took us quite some time to make these. Wasting them wouldn't do us any good. I don't think I'm in the shape to go to the nether again," 1963 commented. "Didn't we make that nether wart farm?" Dan wanted to know. "Yeah, but it's running low," Chris stated. Nobody said much of anything after that. Then, after a while, they arrived in the MINES. There were two halves, one for the northern side and one for the southern side. Though now, they found some other people mining on their side. They weren't enemies, but they weren't exactly friends, either. Two were standing guard, armed with leather tunics and stone swords. Chris, not exactly thinking straight, saw them as enemies, and yelled "WHO ARE YOU?!?" 1963 sighed and face palmed, glaring slightly at Chris from the corners of her eyes. The guys standing watch saw this as a sign to attack, and flung themselves into action. Chris jumped off of his horse and charged directly at the guards with a roar and immediately knocked them over with his great sword's blunt side. Chris then asked the question again, softer, so it didn't hurt their ears; "Who are you?" The other guys weren't much of an answer "Who are you, first?" 1963 replied "We are people from the northern area of the forest." The other guys said this "Us too! We are in the search of iron!" "Noobs." Chris mumbled under his breath. "Anywoo, we are in the search of red-stone. Have you found any?"Dan asked. "Well, we found a double vein of that. We'll show you where it is in return of iron. Or better, diamonds and emeralds." "How do three diamonds sound?" "EPIC!!!!" They then unhesitently showed the trio the red stone. They mined it and gave the diamonds to the noobs. That way, everyone was happy. "We should go back soon. It's getting late, and I want to study more of the diary." 1963 looked at the sun that was already setting and turned towards the other two. Chapter 3: "Sworn Enemy" Chris yawned, feeling extremely tired. He woke up in his bed, and heard a yell from downstairs. "Look what I found!" The yell was 1963's. She had been up all night studying the journal, and somehow it didn't effect her enthusiasm. It might have been her willpower that kept her up all night. Alas, we shall never know. "The person that attacked us is a government official from the south trying to overthrow King Spencer. It seems like King Spencer has started brainwashing people... Actually, I found a bunch of information on here that would be considered classified. But, the bad news is, the guy'll be looking for us again soon." Dan gave 1963 a confused look. King Spencer practically brainwashed the people of the south to the point of no return. "Crap," he said. "Indeed. Crap." 1963 nodded her head, "Though, I wasn't aware that Spencer has started brainwashing people...." Her face darkens and she muttered to herself, "oh god no wouldn't that mean..." You can't hear the rest of her sentence. "Anyways, what do you think : is this guy an enemy or an ally?" She looks at the rest of the team. Category:War of the Divided Category:X-Inbox Category:Collabs Category:Dramapasta Category:Pastas featuring multiple users Category:Bella1963 Category:Chromebookdude Category:Henriot5 Category:MinecraftPastaWriter Category:Blood Category:Gore Category:Series